


(Heads or Tails) Volume I

by AcidicEssence, KittyHoobaDooba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, For readers of Fairy Tail, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicEssence/pseuds/AcidicEssence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHoobaDooba/pseuds/KittyHoobaDooba
Summary: A boy named David Sieglinde is entering the 6th grade. His cousin and caretaker Jack decides that after years of wanting to develop magical skill, it would be time to move him to the best magic school in the obscure town of Autumnrose, Massachusetts. David is upset about hissudden transfer to Whitston Academy. As he transfers, all eyes are on him as he earns the reputation of having no magical skill whatsoever. Can he fit in even though all eyes are on him? Does he stand a chance at the prestigious school?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on our story! We hope that you enjoy. Admittedly, the authors, Katie and Emmalyn, are young. We've written and revised this story only to publish the first volume on here. We hope that you enjoy this story, and any criticism, any at all, is appreciated. Once again, thank you.

The sky was dark as dusk, a heavy tension filling the air. 

The two foes looked at each other, as if this battle was destined. 

Blood was spilling from the girl's mouth.

Blood was everywhere.

On the blades of grass, staining the ground. 

On the armor of the man in front of her. 

But yet she still stood.

The Arachne boy stood in front of the Whitston girl, a twisted smile planted on his face.

"Face it, you're no match for me. You'll never win. Not to my poison,"

The Whitston girl stood, despite his many spells lodging into her side. 

She began to cast a spell, as the Arachne boy was frozen in place. 

"Shinohara Monokuma..."

The Arachne was in shock as a large ball of pure energy formed in her hands.

"RISE!"


	2. The New Kid

 

Autumnrose, Massachusetts was definitely a strange town. Although it's history is definitely an interesting one, it's irrelevant. Our story takes place at a different time. The sun was shining down on another summer day. The humid summer air spread all throughout the city, and directly down onto a certain man.

A tall brunette man was carrying boxes. Once finished carrying one of them, he set it down and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm. He staggered, almost collapsing from exhaustion. The brunette turned over to a younger boy, who was on his phone. The brunette grew tick marks and groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He then walked over to the bluebonnet, taking his phone. "Hey! Jack! Give that back!" The bluebonnet was reaching for his phone, eventually jumping for it. The brunette, Jack, sighed. "David, you've been on nothing but on this phone. At least try and help me with unpacking." Jack sighed and gave him his phone. The bluebonnet groaned and seemed slightly more protective over his device after what had just happened. "I already unpacked my things...most of them," he mumbled.David walked into his room. Tomorrow was his first day at a new school that he never heard of. Ironically enough, it was known throughout Autumnrose for it's advanced education and it's trained professionals to help children control and develop magic. It seemed cool, but David was worried about only one thing. David was worried about being lonely. Of course, to begin with, David never really had that many friends. Just people he tagged along with to make it seem like he had friends. But he never really forged a good bond with anyone. As David finished unpacking, he began to let go his old life at the old school. Tomorrow would be a new day at the ever so prestigious Whitson Academy. 

_David found himself all dressed up at a funeral. And for once in his dreams, it wasn't his own. As he stood with people he'd never seen before, he looked into the casket. The face was blurred out. He looked at all the other people standing around him. All of their faces were blurred as well. A girl towards the end of the curved line they were all standing in was crying. He noticed she was the only one not wearing anything black, instead she wore a light grey. Her hair was tied back into a rather complicated braid. Another girl had her wavy white colored hair down. She seemed to be looking at the girl to the left of David, looking for reassurance. "He can't really be dead. This needs to be some sick dream," the whited-haired girl spoke, her voice trembling. David wanted to say something. Everything about this was vaguely familiar, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't ask anything, he didn't do anything. He just stood there, his expression blank. The girl next to David remained silent in a similar fashion. Although her face too was blurred out, it wasn't as hard to make out as other people. She almost seemed like an old friend. "I don't know, if I'm being honest. All of this is crazy. We're in over our heads," sighed the girl next to David. David sighed. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could, the scene faded._

"David!" 

David woke to see Jack hovering above him. "Morning," groaned David. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Eat quick or we're gonna run late," said Jack, walking down the hall into the bathroom. David sat up in bed to look around his room, trying to figure out how he would arrange everything. Not only that, he was thinking about going to Whitson's. Sure, it was a good school, he'd be alright academically. But magically? And socially? Those were two completely different worlds. David let out a sigh, beginning to get dressed. David found it ironic that a highly praised school such as this Whitson's place didn't have any uniforms. As he walked downstairs, he let go of all his silly thoughts. Even if he didn't have any friends, of course he would fit in. But then, a pit dropped in David's stomach. All his life David never established any magical power. Of course, right here in the present, he had a chip implanted into him which gave him strength beyond the compare of any normal human being, but that didn't really count as magic. The only thing considered magic was that he could move objects from one place to another with the snap of his fingers. That came with the chip too. David assumed that if it was anything cool, it'd probably take a toll on his body. David slowly but surely regained confidence once more, reassuring himself that magic wasn't everything. And of course, it wouldn't matter if he didn't make any friends. David finally ate his breakfast while watching the weather. August 31st. Today was the day.

Once David finished, he called for Jack, and they were on their way. On their way to the school, David noticed that other students were making their commute. "Are you nervous?" asked Jack, his eyes focused on the road, but they looked back to David every now and then. David shrugged. "I mean, kind of. I can probably get used to everything," thought David. "I really hope you make some new friends. No offense kid, but it's sad seeing you on your own all the time," sighed Jack. David looked down, trying to make it obvious he wasn't scared about the friend making part of the whole ordeal. "Well I mean um... I hang out with you!" responded David. "Yeah, by law," snickered Jack. "Okay, maybe I am nervous about making friends," confessed David. "There we go. Let me give you a few words of advice," began Jack. The car stopped at the front gates of the school. Jack had pulled over to talk to David before the first day. "Don't worry about fitting in. Everyone at this school is different, no matter how pretentious or snooty they may be about it. A true friend is someone who can look you in the eye and accept you for who it is behind those eyes. So if someone doesn't like who you are, just don't be friends with them!" said Jack. David sighed, trying to soak it all up. "So in summary, don't try fitting in cause it doesn't really matter, and friends are like you?" asked David, sucking in air through his teeth. Jack smirked and fingergunned at David. "Bingo! Now go learn," joked Jack. David smiled as he was walking out of the car. 

Behind the wide open front gates was a large courtyard. There were some students hanging out, which could be assumed it was before the first bell. Some kids were tossing around a football in one corner, and in another, there were four kids in the back corner straight up smoking. David tried to make it into school without interacting with anyone- oh god he bumped into somebody. A girl in a leather jacket with tan skin and blonde hair stared at David with piercing brown eyes. The only thing that escaped her mouth were two simple words. "Watch it," she said in a low growl to David. A chill ran down David's spine as he ran into the school. As he began looking around the school, he looked at his map. He found himself completely and utterly lost. And then when he looked up from the map, there was a girl with pale skin and copper brown hair dressed in pretty bright clothes. David backed away slightly, as she was pretty close to begin with. "I know that face," she said, almost excitedly. "Actually I'm lo-"

"You're a virgin!"

David's jaw dropped open. The girl only began to trail on and on. "First time entering Whitson's! I remember my first time too. I was totally lost! I walked in the wrong classroom and I stayed there for like... an hour!" the girl snickered. David closed his jaw with his hand. "So basically uh... do you want me to show you around?" asked the girl, nervously. David simply nodded. He was speechless.

_"A virgin. Apparently, I'm a virgin! Yep we're only in like what, 6th grade? I get what she meant, but damn."_

The girl, who later introduced herself as Lillian, showed David to the principal's office, where he was greeted by a gruff looking man. 

"You must be David?"


	3. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets the principal and his homeroom teacher.

David sat across the desk from the principal. He was a tall man with greying brown hair wearing a blue-grey suit with a matching blue tie. Even though there was a grin spread across his face, he looked exhausted. There were papers all across his desk, some of them with David’s information on them. “So tell me. What brings you to Whiston’s?” asked Glendan. David cleared his throat. “Well um… I moved here cause my cousin said so?” answered David honestly. Glendan chuckled at the brutally honest statement. “Alright then, what are you most excited to do with your time here?” asked Glendan, more clearly. David perked up. “Magic! I want to learn magic and unleash my power!” exclaimed David. Something about the statement made Glendan cringe a little, but David had no idea why. “I’m sure you’ll become a great spellcaster, Mr. Sieglinde,” grinned Glendan. David seemed to perk up a little. “That sounds great!” shouted David. Glendan jumped a little at his volume. “Yes, yes,” snickered Glendan, beginning to collect some papers. “I think you’ll do quite well, academically. Your grades weren’t too bad at Quartz Prep,” stated Glendan. 

David shuffled through the papers. Most of them were exam results from Quartz, but other papers were a few certificates and a map of the school. “You don’t want to lose that map, by the way. We have so many inaccurate copies of the map in the archives, and the one you have is the most recent, but unfortunately, the most scarce one,” warned Glendan. “I’ll try my best,” responded David, nervously. David put the papers together in a neat pile and put a paperclip over them. “I’ll page a student to come get you. Your new homeroom teacher is Ms. Jackson,” stated Glendan. Glendan pressed a button on his office phone. “Chloe Mackhaito to the office.” spoke Glendan, more broadly than he had been with David. In a few minutes, there was a blonde haired girl in the office. She had a leather jacket. It was the same girl who had shouted at David before. David tensed up in fear. “What do you want, Glendan?” sighed the girl, twirling her hair around her finger. “I need you to show David here to Ms. Jackson’s. He’s going to be in your homeroom,” explained Glendan. Chloe looked at David, making direct eye contact with him. David was frozen in place. “I think I can make it to the class myself,” stated David, nervously. “Nonsense! Let Chloe lead the way!” insisted Glendan, shoving the two kids out of his office. 

The door shut tight behind the two of them. Glendan’s footsteps moved away from the door. Chloe’s sharp eyes could’ve stabbed David right through the neck. David’s breathing quickened. “M-My name is David,” said David, his voice trembling. “I know. The name’s Chloe. Follow me if you want to live,” responded the girl, turning around on her heel and heading down the hall. David quickly followed after her. “Prepare yourself mentally, Ms. Jackson is a pain in the ass,” sighed Chloe. David looked around the corridor as Chloe rambled on.

After a minute or two, they arrived at the classroom. And once Chloe opened the door, chaos ensued. The teacher sitting at her desk, Ms. Jackson, was in a heated argument with Lillian from before. There was a kid with red hair in the corner of the room playing a video game. A whole group of students were talking loudly among each other. Chloe walked in like everything was normal, while David just stood there, his eye twitching. “Hey teach, we got a new one,” sighed Chloe, going back to her seat next to the red haired kid. Ms. Jackson looked over at the door, where David stood. David gave a shy little wave to Ms. Jackson in response. Ms. Jackson only pinched the bridge of her nose. “Alright, class. Everybody shut up. We got a new student, so everyone be on their best behavior. And when I say that, just continue what you’re doing,” shrugged Ms. Jackson.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes, then returned back to its previous state. David slinked to the back of the room and sat next to Lillian. She was writing in a journal, and her expression put Chloe’s to shame. “Hey, Lillian,” greeted David. Lillian’s face morphed into a bright smile. “Hello, David!” grinned Lillian, her hand shaking slightly. “I see you met Chloe,” stated Lillian, her eyes darting from Chloe, then back to David. The blue haired boy only nodded in reply. “Is she always so… tense?” asked David. Lillian scratched her head for a moment, then took a deep breath. “I mean, something’s gotta be ticking her off or else she wouldn’t be Chloe. You just gotta get to know her, is all,” responded Lillian. “Maybe I’ll do that,” replied David, grinning in Chloe’s direction. Chloe turned around in a flash, then saw David’s smile.

“What’re you smiling at me for?” asked Chloe, snickering a little. “No reason! I just um… your hat is cool!” David responded, trying to change the topic. “Yeah sure, it’s like a million years old,” shrugged Chloe. “Which means it’s important to you?” asked David, curious. “In a way, I guess. It’s just a hat, new kid. It’s not a big deal,” responded Chloe, rolling her eyes a little. “So where do you come from?” asked Lillian. David perked up. “I used to live on the other side of town! I used to go to Quartz Prep. It’s weird cause it’s separated by boys and girls.” He replied. Chloe just stared for a solid few seconds then finally blinked. “Ew, it’s like those preppy schools? I knew it was prestigious and all, but jesus. How do you live like that?” asked Chloe, complaining a little. David raised a finger. “Dude, this school is prestigious too!” he countered. Chloe groaned. “Yeah, but it’s not separated by gender or anything,” argued Chloe. They went back and forth for a while, until Ms. Jackson smacked a ruler against her desk.

"Alright, settle down, you animals,” sighed Ms. Jackson, dropping her ruler on the ground. She began to write on the board in all capitals. “BACK TO SCHOOL TRIVIA.” Chloe groaned at the words. “Not this again,” sighed Chloe. Lillian looked confusedly at the board. “Didn't we do this last year?” asked LIlian. “Do what?” asked David, but before his question could be answered, the teacher shouted over Chloe’s answer. “INFINITY WHISTON! What can you all tell me about her?” asked Ms. Jackson, her voice booming across the room. A girl with round glasses, caramel brown hair, and a green sundress grinned at Chloe. “Her real name is Renee and she founded the school,” responded the girl. Chloe gnashed her teeth at the girl, raising her hand. “Very good, Ashley. Anything to add Chloe?” questioned Ms. Jackson. “She defeated a very powerful magician in a duel. Also it’s rumored the school started cause a lot of kids she went to school with had magic abilities, but since they were forbidden to use them, those powers were out of control,” answered Chloe, very thoroughly. To everyone’s surprise, Ms. Jackson grinned. “I heard there was promise in you, Chloe,” commented the teacher. Chloe shrugged. “Don’t get used to it,” yawned Chloe. Ms. Jackson’s smile was expectedly short lived. “Of course,” murmured Ms. Jackson. After a few minutes, she erased the board and began passing out an icebreakers paper. The rest of the class carried as normal. David began filling out information about himself. Every now and then when David looked up, he noticed stares in Chloe’s direction. People were murmuring and snickering all while she was doing her work with a scowl spread across her face. “Why is everyone talking about Chloe?” asked David, leaning over to Lillian. “They think it’s funny how she knows so much about Infinity,” David blinked, then thought for a second. “How  _ does _ she know so much about Infinity?” he asked Lillian. Lillian just shrugged. “Maybe she actually decided to do something and did some research on her,” chuckled Lillian. Chloe turned around and gave Lillian a scowl. “Shutting up now!” Lillian exclaimed, quietly, squirming in her seat a little.

The rest of the first class went as normal. And so did the rest of the classes. The only thing that had to be dealt with was lunch.


	4. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David makes a few friends

David found himself rummaging around in his pocket for lunch money. But of course, there was nothing there. Instead he found a sticky note from Jack. It had a VERY special message on it. David rolled his eyes and was ready to crumple it up.

_ “Hey kid. _

_ I had to borrow a bucks for something to drink. I’ll use the rest of it to get you a lunch. No hard feelings?” _

David let the note drop to the ground and sighed. “Fair enough,” he whispered to himself. Lillian popped into the line next to him. “Don’t got a lunch?” asked Lillian. David shook his head, stealing a milk carton and walking out with it. No one seemed to notice. David looked around, realizing he hadn’t made any actual friends, so sitting with people would be weird. Defenselessly, he leaned up against a wall and opened the milk to drink it. Chloe was sitting with a group of kids, looking over at the rest of the kids she was sitting with. David noticed glances in his direction. A few moments later, Chloe waved at David, signaling for him to come over. David sighed and walked over.

“What do you want?” asked David, his shoulders drooping. “Sit with us. It’s sad to see you as a social outcast on the first day,” chuckled Chloe. David’s eyes narrowed. “Fair,” sighed David. He slouched down in a chair next to the red haired class from homeroom. “This is David, guys. Be gentle, he’s sensitive,” joked Chloe. The red haired kid smirked at David. “I’m Benjamin. Don’t call me Ben, I have a name for a reason,” the boy introduced. David smiled nervously. There was a girl with tan skin and long wavy white hair. She smiled politely at David. “I’m Aracely.” greeted the girl, shyly. Lillian sat down at the table, a thud as she slammed into her chair. “And you already know me!” exclaimed Lillian. David smiled, looking around at the people sitting at the table. “So am I just sitting here for today?” asked David, nervously. Chloe scoffed. “I don’t know, are you our friend now or something?” Chloe asked in response, quirking her brow. David thought for a moment then Chloe sighed. “Rhetorical question, the answer is yes. Now eat your damn food,” said Chloe, rubbing her neck. “I actually don’t have any-”

Lillian slid over half a sandwich on a piece of tin foil silently. “Oh. I guess I do now,” responded David, laughing a little. Lillian smiled slightly. “I always have a little more food than I need, and since you’re new and I felt bad…. I mean I don’t think you’re like, a hobo or anything. I just don’t want you to starve!” stated Lillian. Chloe and Aracely shared a glance and chuckled. David shrugged, taking a bite into the sandwich. “Understandable, have a great day” said David, with a mouthful of food. Aracely perked up and looked at the rest of the group. “I’m pretty sure this year we can start training missions! You know, the things the big kids do!” exclaimed Aracely. Chloe snickered. “Dude, it’s not like we’re six. Of course we can. We are big kids now, goof,” Chloe responded. “What training missions?” asked David. Chloe jumped backwards in her chair. “YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF A TRAINING MISSION?!” exclaimed Chloe. The entire lunchroom went silent for a moment, their attention turning towards her for a moment. Chloe smiled nervously, waving at everyone awkwardly. The lunchroom filled with sound once more a few moments later. “No. They sound kinda dangerous, in my opinion,” stated David, his head leaning against his palm.

Chloe burst into laughter. “Of course they’re dangerous! It’s preparing us for the real world! That’s what school does, you doofus!” exclaimed Chloe. Aracely smiled and pulled her chair closer to the table. “Usually it’s adults dressed up as villains for some weird training scenario, but sometimes they’re real situations! The fifth graders last year went to a village and helped rebuild something that caught on fire a few months before. It was really nice. And they got paid for it!” explained Aracely. Benjamin looked up. “Did you say fire?” asked Benjamin. “Yes, we all know how much you love fire, you maniac,” Lillian commented, chuckling. “Benjamin, these are serious opportunities! And like I said, they get paid in return! Sometimes not by money, but you know, by kind acts! People would appreciate the things we do…” sighed Aracely. “Appreciation?” David stated, a small glint in his eyes. “Kind acts?” gasped Lillian. Chloe gasped. “Yeah, duh. If they paid us all the time, wouldn’t it be child labor or something?” asked Chloe, shrugging. Everyone at the table remained silent. Aracely cleared her throat and carried onto another topic. “Well um, maybe we could sign up once the missions start up! I’d like to go to one of the real ones first, not the simulations,” suggested Aracely. “Yeah! The real deal!” exclaimed Lillian, bouncing in her seat. David smiled, finally feeling welcome in a group.

And before he knew it, lunch was over.


	5. Defended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is attacked by a few bullies, but is saved by a friend.

David was on his way down the hall, walking towards the last class he had on his first day. There was a determined smile on his face. Staring at the ground, David was happy that he already had a group of friends on his first day. Real friends. Friends who cared about his opinion and talked to him. 

Everything was going extremely well, up until David bumped into something. Looking up, David saw a few students standing in front of them. They were dressed similar to Chloe. Matching leather jackets, jeans, and all of them were glaring at David. The boy in front of David pushed him to the ground. David landed on his shoulder, bruising it. A girl in the back chuckled at the sight. “Give em hell!” whispered the girl. David tried to call out, but it felt like his throat was being grabbed. It felt like everything in his body was frozen. “You can’t move, huh? That’s cause of my power! I immobilize people, and then I beat them senseless!” the boy in front of David was practically talking in his ear. “But enough chit chat,” the boy said to the others, moving away rather suddenly. “Let’s give this new kid a Whitson warm welcome!” exclaimed the boy. The girl who was laughing earlier had a bloodthirsty look on her face. A few other boys were sharing a laugh. The boy in front of David had a blade drawn. But just before it could break his skin, something splashed the back of the leader’s neck.

“What the hell?!” called out the boy. “Can it, Rodney!” exclaimed a familiar voice. Lillian’s face was pale and furious. David was able to move his body again, so he got up and started running. Lillian suddenly grabbed his shirt. “We aren’t done here,” stated Lillian, quietly enough for David to hear. “Oh look! New kid’s got a girlfriend already,” chuckled one of the boys. “Now all of you can shut up or go to class drenched!” growled Lillian. “Oh no, whatever will we do!” mocked Rodney. “We can take her, can’t we guys?” he smirked. The rest smirked. Lillian shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” sighed Lillian, raising her hand. David saw the water fountains that were behind him beginning to tremble. Water started coming up from the drains and from the spouts and rushed towards the group, blasting them all across the hallway. “I don’t know why he didn’t just freeze me. That was a stupid move,” chuckled Lillian.

David’s jaw was practically dropped to the ground. “You.. you have… hydrokinesis?!” exclaimed David. Lillian smiled confusedly. “Uh, yeah? What’s the problem, allergic to water?” asked Lillian. The blue haired boy shook his head. “I’ve never seen someone with such talented powers before. And you’ve been using all that your whole life?” asked David. “Well, I haven’t always been that good at controlling it, but that’s why I’m here. Why, has your power not… manifested?” asked Lillian, a bit of sadness in her voice. “I have a chip. But my real power is gonna be awesome!” exclaimed David. “Whoa, you got a chip?! What does it do? What does it feel like? Tell me!” gasped Lillian. “I can only levitate small things and teleport short distances. If it were anything mind blowing like I don’t know… hydrokinesis… it’d probably break my spine if I used it” answered David. Lillian smiled. “You’re pretty mind blowing yourself, David,” commented Lillian. “You’re the one who just saved my life with a water bubbler!” exclaimed David. “Don’t make a big deal out of it or you’ll get the bubbler too!” teased Lillian.

The bell rang.

Lillian looked to the end of the hall. No more big groups of violent psychos. Just a window with the sun shining through. And maybe that was some kind of a good omen. Then David remembered he was on the ground, and he stood up, almost being trampled by a few eighth graders. Lillian jumped suddenly, like she remembered something. “My sister’s on vacation and she’s gonna be taking us out somewhere out of town for dinner. Do you want to join us this year? Since you’re our friend now?” asked Lillian, her head tilting slightly. “I’m never gonna get used to the fact I finally have friends. I’ll ask my cousin, but he’ll probably say no,” sighed David. Lillian nudged David. “Doesn’t hurt to try!” pried Lillian. “I guess it doesn’t. I’ll tell you in a few minutes,” responded David. 

 

David opened his phone to text Jack.

 

**You, 1:56 PM:** Hey Jack. This girl wants to take me out with her friends to eat. Can I go?

 

**Jack, 1:59 PM:** Sure. Do I need to pay for anything?

 

**You, 1:59 PM:** Nope

 

**Jack, 2:01 PM:** Alright. I want you home by 7:30 sharp. Call me if you think you’ll be home any later. 

 

**You, 2:04 PM:** Loud and clear, captain.

 

**Jack, 2:07 PM:** Just go have fun before I change my mind, you little smartass. 

 

David closed his phone, trying to find someone in the group. He found himself running into Chloe. “Chloe!” shouted David, over the large crowd of people. She seemed to be talking to a few kids that were circled around her. She didn’t seem bothered, cause she had a rather relaxed expression, but something was off. 

 

David stood behind the group, noticing a few familiar faces from earlier. 

_ “Is Chloe like… a gang leader or something? Am I in a gang now?”  _ thought David, nervously. Chloe looked like she was starting to get annoyed. “I said no dice. The new kid is under my wing,” snapped Chloe. “Don’t you get what I’m offering you?” Rodney snapped back. “I’m talking a thousand dollars. Don’t you know what you could do with all that money? That’s less than my allowance!” shouted Rodney. Chloe pushed Rodney away. “I don’t care about your bullcrap allowance. Now get out of my face. You disgust me,” said Chloe, turning away from Rodney. The boy sneered at Chloe. David sighed.  _ “This kid has such a deathwish.”  _ thought David, starting to get impatient. Rodney walked away, a smirk on his face. The only thing he said before he left was, “Suit yourself.” David thought about the statement for a moment, then shrugged it off.

“Hey Chloe,” greeted David, walking up to the girl. “Oh hey David. Sorry about him, he’s just a jerk who thinks I have no standards. Well I mean… I have enough standards not to beat you senseless just cause some kid is giving me money he doesn’t have,” responded Chloe. David chuckled. “I don’t think you’re dumb!” exclaimed David. “Well what is it, then?” shrugged Chloe. “Lillian’s inviting me to that get together tonight and I just needed to find someone to lead me to her sister’s car or whatever since I don’t know where it is,” explained David. “Say no more. We’re actually gonna be hanging out at our dorm for a bit cause her sister lives in Vermont and it’ll take a few hours,” replied Chloe, beginning to walk. David walked beside her and gasped. “This school has dorms?!” exclaimed David. “And FIFTH GRADERS can use them?!” shouted David, even more shocked. Chloe shrugged. “Yeah, it’s only because Aracely is homeless, Benjamin needs ‘supervision’ and my uncle is Glendan. Also Lillian’s here because she’s nice and Glendan and my mom knows she won’t get into trouble unless she’s on a sugar rush again,” responded Chloe.

“Principal Glendan is your uncle?” asked David. Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “Isn’t that what I just said?” said Chloe. “Sorry, it’s just really cool!” exclaimed David. “Not really. It means I have to serve every detention with my uncle. He tells my mom almost everything, but for some reason he seems proud of me? Like he knows something?” responded Chloe, confusedly. “That does sound kinda weird. But hey, what at this school isn’t weird?” said David. “I can assure you, nothing,” Chloe replied, opening the door to a dorm complex. “So boys and girls are allowed to be in the same room? Aren’t they usually divided by gender?” asked David. “Yeah, but since my friends are my friends they’re kinda like V.I.Ps. Aracely and Lillian both get pretty good grades and the three of us are pretty damn strong” answered Chloe. “What about Benjamin?” asked David. “I never really…. Asked permission. He just kinda needs supervision. He’s a bit of a pyromaniac, and it doesn’t help he isn’t very independent,” answered Chloe. “Wait, so it could be illegal to stay here?” panicked David. “I mean, it’s not illegal if no one finds out. I’ll just take responsibility for it. You’re new, you got a fresh record… probably. I don’t want to ruin that,” stated Chloe.

They walked in silence until they arrived at the dorm, which was empty. And once Chloe turned on the light, Lillian, Aracely, and Benjamin were there waiting. The entire room was decorated.

“Surprise!”


End file.
